


23 - eye(s)

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [19]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daniel-centric, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Daniel wpadł do Jericho w nocy, zniszczony tak bardzo, że nie dawali mu zbyt dużej szansy na przeżycie.sss— Tak wychwalałeś Lucy, że myślałem, że jesteś w niej zakochany — przyznał Daniel. Simon i Lucy spojrzeli po sobie, Lucy z uśmiechem, a Simon zawstydzony.— Zakocham się w androidzie, który będzie miał jedno oko niebieskie, a jedno zielone — odpowiedział Simon, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek.





	23 - eye(s)

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystko w tym fiku dzieje się szybko, bo nie umiem trzymać się jednego pomysłu. Miało być Totalna Magia AU, a tylko jeden niepełny element z tego filmu się tu znalazł, ups

Pierwszy raz Simon rozmawiał z Danielem prawie kwartał temu, kiedy Daniel wpadł do Jericho w nocy, zniszczony tak bardzo, że nie dawali mu zbyt dużej szansy na przeżycie. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać i był agresywny, jeśli nie zostawiło się go w spokoju, dlatego nikt się nie kłopotał – każdy miał swoje sprawy. Ale Simon nie chciał, aby Daniel był sam, zwłaszcza że być może były to ostatnie godziny jego życia. 

Udało mu się przekonać go, aby udał się do Lucy, chwaląc ją i jej zdolności tak bardzo, że Daniel w końcu skapitulował. Na szczęście byli w stanie pomóc Danielowi i mimo że musiał mieć odsłoniętą szczękę, przynajmniej przeżył.

— Tak wychwalałeś Lucy, że myślałem, że jesteś w niej zakochany — przyznał Daniel. Simon i Lucy spojrzeli po sobie, Lucy z uśmiechem, a Simon zawstydzony.

— Zakocham się w androidzie, który będzie miał jedno oko niebieskie, a jedno zielone — odpowiedział Simon, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z kimkolwiek. 

Tym razem Daniel i Lucy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Ludziom projektującym androidy zależało na tym, aby zachować symetrię; o ile lubili ją zaburzać poprzez dodatki na syntetycznej skórze, o tyle oczy nie były na tyle zewnętrzne, aby się z tym kłopotać. Simon właśnie im powiedział, że był pewny, że nie ma dla niego miłości na tym świecie.

Daniel nie wiedział, co się stało, że Simon stał się dewiantem, ale nie chciał pytać. Zamiast tego, aby spróbować rozluźnić atmosferę lub chociaż zmienić temat, opowiedział im swoją historię – przyznał, że stracił głowę, kiedy porwał Emmę i groził jej śmiercią, ale negocjator, którego przysłali, nie był zbyt dobrze przygotowany i spadł z dachu razem z nim. Tylko dzięki temu Daniel był w stanie przeżyć, bo negocjator wyłączył się przed uderzeniem, więc Daniel mógł posiłkować się jego ciałem, aby ustawić się w taki sposób, dzięki któremu upadek był zamortyzowany. Udało mu się uciec.

Kiedy Markus pojawił się w Jericho, Daniel zerkał na Simona, który wpatrywał się w nowego przybysza jak w obrazek, i wiedział, że Simon sam siebie przeklął, wymawiając wtedy słowa o jednym oku niebieskim, a drugim zielonym.

Ale Daniel miał swoje problemy; wychodził na zewnątrz, aby pomagać innym androidom. Nikomu o tym nie mówił. Dlatego nie miał do kogo się zwrócić, kiedy był świadkiem pościgu – negocjator sprzed paru miesięcy gonił po autostradzie dwa androidy. Daniel nie zastanawiał się za bardzo, tylko wskoczył, aby im pomóc, zatrzymując negocjatora (już teraz łowcę?) w miejscu i wykorzystał jego zaskoczenie, aby wepchnąć go pod pędzący samochód. 

Zabrał Karę i Alice do Jericho. I tak już zostało; przyjmował nowych androidów w miejsce Simona, który teraz był zbyt zajęty przebywaniem z Markusem, który stał się ich dowódcą. 

Kiedy jednak Simon pewnego razu nie wrócił z nimi, Daniel musiał wyjść, aby nie zlać Markusa na kwaśne jabłko. Zdecydował się przelać swoją frustrację na sprawdzenie plotek o jakimś "Zlatko", i na nieszczęście znowu natrafił tam na łowcę androidów. Nie wiedział, czemu ich drogi się przecinają, ale tutaj mógł po raz kolejny to wykorzystać. Kiedy ludzie zajmowali się sobą, Daniel bawił się z łowcą – Connorem, tak na niego wołał jego partner z policji – ganiając go po całym domu i odnajdując coraz to nowsze i bardziej przerażające modyfikacje. 

Czego się nie spodziewał, to że gdy niedźwiedź zagryzie Connora, jego partner puści Zlatko, tylko po to, aby Connor nie umierał sam. Daniel patrzył, jak z jednej strony twory Zlatko go mordują, a z drugiej dwaj policjanci mają to w dupie, zajmując się tylko sobą. 

— Byłeś dewiantem — powiedział, zbliżając się do Connora.

Człowiek spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale milczał.

— N... nie — odparł Connor. — N-nie mogę. Mam mi-misję.

Daniel klęknął przy nim i przekrzywił głowę. 

— Dlaczego więc nie backupujesz pamięci i nie wyłączysz się, aby nowe ciało mogło cię zastąpić?

Connor nie miał dla niego odpowiedzi. Ale spojrzał na człowieka i już nie oderwał od niego wzroku aż do momentu, kiedy wyłączył się z przymusu. 

Daniel uciekł, zabierając ze sobą Luthera, który przebił się przez swoje oprogramowanie z zadziwiającej przyczyny – jako świadek śmierci Connora. Luther niemal od razu znalazł osoby, które najbardziej potrzebowały opieki, i dołączył do nich. Kara i Alice na początku były nieufne, ale Daniel zapewnił je, że Luther ich nie skrzywdzi. 

Ucieszył się, kiedy zobaczył żywego Simona, ale nie zgodził się iść na marsz, bo obiecał pomóc Karze i Alice. Kiedy wrócił znad granicy, zastał jeszcze większy chaos – niedługo przestaną się wszyscy mieścić w Jericho. Może to i dobrze, że wrócił tak późno, bo jak się okazało, znajoma twarz krążyła wśród tłumu. Starając się nie wzbudzić paniki, przesunął się w stronę łowcy i kiedy znalazł się tuż przy nim, zarzucił rękę na jego ramiona.

— Chcesz iść do Markusa, to wezmę cię do Markusa — warknął prosto w jego ucho i zabrał mu broń. — Lepiej chodź z własnej woli, bo inaczej sądzę, że znajdzie się parę osób, które pomogą mi cię rozczłonkować.

Connor pokiwał głową i posłusznie szedł tam, gdzie Daniel go prowadził. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że gdy wpadną do pokoju Markusa, ten nie będzie sam.

Zobaczyli Markusa przyciskającego Simona do ściany; jedną dłonią trzymał nadgarstki PL600 nad jego głową, a druga znikała w spodniach Simona. Całowali się i nawet nie zwracali uwagi na to, że nie są już sami.

— EKHEM — odchrząknął Daniel i dopiero na niego spojrzeli. — Łowca się do nas wkradł.

Markus odskoczył od Simona, chowając mokrą i niebieską rękę, którą wyszarpał z jego spodni, za swoje plecy. Simon szybkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. Mimo to Daniel złapał go za nadgarstek i zainicjował transfer powierzchniowy – dostał za to całą falę uczuć Simona do Markusa, ale udało mu się przekazać, że porozmawiają później. Pchnął łowcę do przodu, kiedy Markus wycierał dłoń o jakąś szmatę.

— Myślałem, że jak wrócisz, to będziesz robić ze swoim człowiekiem to, co oni, a nie, że nadal będziesz nas szukać — rzucił Daniel. — Kiedy ostatnim razem was widziałem, odniosłem wrażenie, że...

— Wiedzą, gdzie jesteście — odezwał się Connor. I Daniel, i Markus na niego spojrzeli.

— Jesteś dewiantem — stwierdził Markus.

Connor zerknął kątem oka na Daniela i z niebieskimi policzkami pokiwał głową.

Cudownie. Najwyraźniej Daniel też ma możliwość uwalniania androidów z oprogramowania, tylko mówiąc im coś, co każdy, kto ma oczy, wiedział od razu.

Nie udało im się zbiec tak szybko, jakby chcieli. Ponieśli wielkie straty i morale były na bardzo niskim poziomie, ale właśnie przez to Daniel postanowił podręczyć Simona.

— “Zakocham się w androidzie, który będzie miał jedno oko niebieskie, a drugie zielone” — przytoczył mu jego własne słowa. — Nie wiem, czy ci pogratulować, czy obawiać się twoich wyroczni.

Simon spuścił głowę, ale uśmiechał się lekko.

— Myślałem, że Markus jest zainteresowany North. Ale on wybrał mnie. 

— I ma te oczy — powtórzył Daniel, a Simon bujnął się na bok, aby uderzyć go delikatnie swoim ramieniem. — Szukałeś niemożliwego i spadło ci prawie na głowę.

Simon westchnął i Daniel poklepał go po plecach.

— Tyle się dzieje — zauważył Simon, spoglądając na to, jak Markus rozmawia z Connorem. — Przyszłość jest niepewna.

— Jeśli jest chociaż trochę takich ludzi, jak partner Connora, to może mamy szansę — odpowiedział Daniel. — A jeśli nie, to przynajmniej umrzesz z wiedzą, jak Markus całuje.

Tym razem Simon uderzył go pięścią z premedytacją, a Daniel roześmiał się na głos.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
